My Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Style
by MysteriousLady
Summary: Imagine being the new kid on the block. Besides that.. you're also a girl with a secret. A secret you can't shake off. A secret you had to take with you. And then you meet him... rated M to be safe. OC hope the first person view doesn't bother you.
1. Chapter 1

_Well hello there, I am the new kid on the block here :D_

_I've seen all the movies but I personally thought Tokyo Drift was the best. Not only because of the characters but also the storyline. Then I got all of these ideas in my head for a story. Now I have written fanfiction in the past. I just never put it on a website ;)_

_So this is my first shot at this. Enjoy and reviews are very, very welcome. One comment on the reviews… be honest but gentle :P_

_**Disclaimer: **I owe nothing except for a DVD of this movie :D_

* * *

**My fast and furious: Tokyo style**

**by Mysteriouslady**

**Chapter one**

Purple.

That was the only thing I could think of to describe the interior of this car. I softly stroked the furry fabric on the dashboard.

'Nice, huh?' Twinkie said to me proud as a kid.

'Well, it certainly is orginal.' I snickered.

'Mate, this is just a polite way to say your car is ugly.' Earl said from the backseat. I turned around to look at him with a warning look. Reiko already hit Earl on the back of his head.

'Hey no one asked you to drive with me, monkey. If you don't like the car, then walk.' Twinkie said grumbling. 'No your car is awesome, Twink.'

We entered the parking garage in a pretty remote area of town. 'What's up, Tosh?' Twinkie said as he rolled down his window. The guy at the entrance gave a small nod of recognition. He lifted the pole and Twinkie drove into the parking garage. What I saw next was like the Walhalla of cars. Beautiful tuned up cars everywhere.

'Wow, this is amazing.'

Twinkie parked the car and we all got out. I felt a bit uncomfortable since I didn't know that many people here. I hated to be the new kid on the block. Sure there were some advantages but still it sucked.

'Let me show you around girl.' Twinkie put his hand on the small of my back as he escorted me. Besides the cars there were also a lot of girls there. A lot of girls in skirts that I would probably use as a scarf. I was pretty glad that I wore a black simple haltertop on top of my jeans. At least I showed some skin.

'That's egghead over there.' Twink pointed out a bald man.

'And I can see why they call him that.' I chuckled.

We were making our way passed cars as Twinkie pointed out more people. We stopped at a place where Reiko and Earl where checking out a car. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. You know that feeling when you just know someone's watching you. And then usually you write it off as a sign of you being paranoid. I looked up from the engineblock and turned around. There was this guy on the other side of the 'road'. He was standing about 10 meters from where I was. I looked straight in the eyes of this guy that was casually leaning against a car. He was surrounded by girls and he ate something out of a small bag. He continued eating slowly as he stared straight at me. I don't know what it was but there was something about this guy which made it difficult to turn away. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'That's Han standing over there.' Twinkie interrupted my thoughts. I broke the stare and looked at Twinkie. 'He's cool. Just make sure you stay on his good side and you won't have a problem with him. Besides you're a girl so you already have an extra point.'

I nodded slowly as both Twinkie and I looked at Han, making it obvious that we were talking about him. Han just continued to stare. I don't know what it was exactly but there was a small threat coming from his stare.

'Yo Han,' Twinkie yelled as he put a hand on my shoulder, 'She's cool. New monkey.'

Han just continued to stare like he didn't even hear Twinkie.

'See the dude next to Han? That's DK. I told you about him in the break. Now you don't want to mess with him, girl. He's yakuza. Yakuza means…' I interrupted Twink as I crossed my arms and looked briefly at DK.

'I know what yakuza is.'

'Oh ok, good then you know not to mess with him.' DK looked up slowly from his phone. He stepped up to Han and said something while they both looked at me. I resisted the urge to wave at them.

'Now is he giving you an entire who's who list? Give the girl a break, Twink.' Earl said as he put an arm around my shoulder. 'Or at least type it out and give her a list.'

I ignored the following argument. I threw the Han guy a last glance as I noticed Neela driving into the garage. I loved the colors of her car. It wasn't too girly, it kicked ass.

'You know what, guys. I'll leave you two to it.' With that I stepped out of the middle and walked up to Neela's car. I walked passed Han and DK but didn't look their way. Though I probably walked with a bit more attitude than I did before. Neela spotted me as soon as she got out of the car.

'Hey Jea, everything okay?' Neela said as she hugged me.

'Definitly, with you?' I asked as I retuned the hug.

'Yeah, I'm okay. So how did you get here?' We started to discuss a few things as we walked in the direction of the others.

'I'm going to check on DK for a minute. I think he's going to race. I'll see you in a bit.' Neela said as the crossed the road heading for DK.

I was about to walk towards Twinkie, Reiko and Earl who had moved up a few cars further down the row when someone grabbed my ass. I turned around quickly to look at whatever bastard had done that. I came face to face with Morimoto. Twinkie had told me about him at school. I knew he was DK's sidekick. I also knew the moment I looked at him that he annoyed the hell out of me. He spoke softly to me in Japanese. I only recognised Neela's name. But it didn't sound nice. The tone he used was more or less threatening which he only enhanced by stroking a strand of hair behind my ear.

'Blondie, speak English if you want me to understand.' I gritted through my teeth.

'Ah yes, I forgot gaijins do not understand Japanese.'

'Funny isn't it that even I know what gaijin means, Blondie.' He moved even closer to me almost touching my forehead with his.

'Watch it blue eyes, you have no idea who I am.'

'True, but I'm guessing Barbie must miss her Ken.' We stared at each other both refusing to be the first to step away. Suddenly I heard a soft chuckle. Someone spoke in Japanese to Morimoto causing him to step back after a slight hesitation. He threw me a look before he walked passed me. I turned to see Han standing next to me. I tilted my head sideways as I looked at him wondering. Eyes that could see your soul.

'Thank you.'

'Thank Earl for noticing Morimoto.' Earl and Reiko were standing a few meters away from us. Han raised an eyebrow at me before walking away.

'Bring her with you tomorrow.' He ordered Earl and Reiko as he passed them by.

'Don't mind Morimoto. He's just a prick.' Reiko said as she grabbed my hand, pulling me with them. 'Now come on and watch your first drifting race in Tokyo.'

* * *

On the way back Reiko, Earl and Twinkie were discussing DK's drifting skills. 

'He normally takes the second turn sharper than he did tonight.' Twinkie said.

'I wonder can any of y'all learn me how to drift?' I said while looking at them. Silence met my question.

'Well, can you race?'

'Hell yeah I can race. What did you think I did back in Holland? Wearing wooden shoes and do drugs?'

Earl snickered. 'Hey girl, I just wondered.'

'We're not going to teach you how to drift.' Twinkie said seriously.

'Most important because Twinkie can't even drift himself. But Han wants us to take you with us to his garage tomorrow so you'll have to ask him. He's an awesome drifter.'

'Does he race?'

'No, not often at least. He did race a lot in the past.' Reiko answered. She continued. 'Come with us to the garage tomorrow and talk to Han.'

'Yeah. I'll do that if you don't mind.'

'Of course not girl, you're the new monkey.' Twinkie pulled up the parking lot.

I got out of the car.

'I'll see y'all tomorrow at school.' I smiled as I closed the car door of Twinkie's car. I waved till they rounded the corner. Twinkie had dropped me off at a supermarket in the middle of a domestic area. Small houses were build all around the supermarket. I crossed the parking lot to my car. I wondered how long I could keep them fooled that I lived in this street. Maybe it was time to change my strategy. I got into my car, a Peugot 206 CC. It wasn't my favourite but it would do and it didn't draw much of attention to it. I sped through the streets of Tokyo, driving the all so familiar road to my house. I rounded the corner and stopped in front of a driveway. I pressed the button next to the speaker and the gate opened. The house wasn't to far from the road. You could actually just look at it through the gate. It was pretty big though. I parked the car on my parking space in front of the house. I grabbed my stuff. My car door was opened from the outside, I got out and smiled at David.

'Thanks David.' I said as I was heading to the front door.

'No problem, miss.'

* * *

I opened the front door and dropped my bag and keys on the table in the hall. The house was quiet and except for some small lights it was pretty dark. The hall wasn't overly big. It had a big mahogany stairs thanks to my mother. I softly tiptoed into the kitchen to get some water before calling it a night. As I crossed the living room I heard my father call my name. I stepped into the living room which was big with a huge fire place. Leather couches in front of the fireplace. 

'Hey daddy, what's up?'

'I just wanted to see if you were okay. Kind of late weren't you.' I sat down on the couch in front of him. My father was sitting back on the couch with a cigar in his hand. A glass whiskey in the other one. Dugging up my cigarettes out of my bag, I sat back and lit one.

'I went with Twinkie, Reiko and Earl to a parking garage where they hold races. I'm sorry for not letting you know where I was.' I inhaled deeply as I looked at my father.

'That's ok, sugar. Marc already checked where you were. Just send me a message next time so I won't have to send anyone to look for you.'

'I didn't even see Marc.'

'No, but it is his job to stay invisible.' I leaned back on the couch and inhaled deeply once again, enjoying the feeling.

'Are you enjoying yourself in Tokyo?'

I thought about the question. Reiko and Earl were very nice and very funny when arguing. Twinkie was just a sweetheart. Then piercing brown eyes entered my mind.

'Yes daddy, I do like it here. I enjoy myself and I've met some great people.'

'No problems with being a bit secretive?'

'No not at all. I know what I need to do.' I put out my cigarette in the ashtray on the table. 'I'm going to bed.' I walked to my father and kissed him goodnight. I was almost out of the room when he said one final thing.

'Your brothers are doing great by the way. Just wanted you to know. Sleep well, sugar.' I nodded.

After drinking some water I grabbed my bag in the hall and made my way up the stairs. Upstairs was a large hallway. My room was at the end of the hall with a separate bathroom. I dropped down on my double bed feeling the smooth satin underneath me. The lifestyle has some advantages but sometimes comes with a high price.

* * *

_Drop me a line please :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all thank you for taking the time to review!_

_Sorry for grammatical errors I probably make. English isn't my naitve language, just so you know :D_

_I will update again as soon as possible. _

* * *

**My Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Style**

**Chapter 2: Fitting in**

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the alarm on my phone go off. Alarms are not easy to ignore. Still knowing this I tried to ignore it anyway. Finally I gave in with a groan. I yawned before searching for my phone while keeping my eyes closed. I turned the alarm off and rubbed my eyes. I hated mornings. Where does the expression 'goodmorning' come from? Because in my world mornings are never good. I stretched before getting up. I strolled to the bathroom and took a shower. It was Thursday which meant almost weekend. Hey that was one good thing this morning. After half an hour I walked downstairs. I dropped my bookbag in the hall and continued to the kitchen. I grabbed some coffee. Coffee was the addiction that usually started my day. Nicotine was something I wasn't too heavily addicted to. Chewing gum, however, almost rules my universe. I think this is a good time to mention something about me. I am older than the average student. I am actually 21 years old. Now don't start thinking that I'm so dumb I couldn't finish high school before my 21st. It's just because I can't speak a word of Japanese and this is a good way to learn it. Well that's what my parents thought anyway. Besides I don't mind doing high school a second time around.

I quickly downed my coffee and grabbed some bread to eat on the road. Marc dropped me off a few streets from school. I arrived on the schoolyard together with Neela. "Seriously, where do you come from? I've never seen you in the train."

"My dad drops me off on his way to work." I said smiling.

Soon the others joined us as we made our way to class. Neela was the only one in my class. I had met her the first day I came to school about a month ago. She kind of took care of me when I first came to class since I could only speak English. That first day Twinkie came up to me in the break to see if he could sell me some of his stuff without any luck. But he did offer to show me around town. An offer I was more than happy to accept. The day went by pretty quickly. Before I knew it I was meeting Twinkie, Earl and Reiko outside to go to Han's garage. Walking off the schoolyard I yelled at Neela "Give me a call if you get bored this weekend." She smiled and nodded as she walked towards the station with her friends.

* * *

We drove up the street. Looking at the buildings I noticed it was an industry area near the docks. Well I didn't exactly see that just by looking at the building but I could see the water every now and then laying behind them. Twinkie slowed down and I looked up at a building with three garagedoors, all open. Twinkie drove the car into the garage. 'Welcome in our world.' He said grinning before getting out. There were some awesome cars in this garage. I saw a red Evo and an orange with black Mazda RX7.

"Sweet." I mumbled while looking at the RX7.

"Yeah that's Han's ride." Twinkie said.

The garage wasn't that bad looking. It had different levels. If you went up a small stairs you came to a level with tools and everything. If you went up another stairs you came to what seemed like a livingroom.

"Yo Han, brought the new monkey." Twinkie yelled.

I noticed Han standing up from a desk at the first level. 'Good, another shipment arrived today. Take a look at it.' Han said to Twinkie as he made his way towards me. He walked around me once. Which made me feel quite self conscious in my school uniform.

"So does the new monkey have a name?" Han said as he stopped in front of me.

I held out my hand and he took it. "Jeannette, nice to meet you." I said as I shook his hand.

"What brings you here?"

"The Hulkmobile of course." I said grinning. Han raised an eyebrow. "My fathers work brought me here. My lack of Japanese language brought me to school. What brings you here?"

"A lot of different reasons." Han said as he looked me up and down. "Do you know anything about cars?"

"Yeah I know more than just where the gasspedal and the brake is at. I know most of the technical things involving a car. Pop a hood and I might tell you a story. I know how to win a race. The thing I don't know is how to drift."

Han waited a few seconds before responding. "You want to learn how to drift. That's not something you just learn. You'll have to earn it. To start you're joining Twinkie tonight to pick up some tyres. There is one rule around here. I call, you show."

He strolled away but turned around when he came to the stairs to the first level. "Oh and I need a person extra for the bar tomorrow night. You'll be working with Nikita. She'll show you around tomorrow afternoon."

I spend the rest of the afternoon chilling with Reiko. Twinkie, Earl and a guy who introduced himself as Alden were checking out the cars. Reiko and I added a comment every now and then. She told me a little about the way they picked up tyres. It turned out to be a bit more complicated and illegal as it sounded. Sometimes you gotta do what you have to do.

* * *

I went back to my own house after Twinkie dropped me off at the supermarket. The door to my fathers office was closed which meant no interruptions. Also my mother had closed the door to the kitchen, meaning my father had someone important in his office. I stepped into the kitchen, closing the door behind me. My mom was sitting at the kitchenisland writing something down. Probably a grocery note for the maid. She had her blond hair up in a bun. You could see she was a bit older but she still had that charming vibe. My mother was one of those type of women who you underestimate. If you'd first see her, you'd think she's one of those women who spend their entire day shopping while the husband does all the work. I blame all her expensive suits for that image and the way she always looks spotless. But my mom happened to have a big influence on my fathers business. She saw things he didn't see.

"Hey mom."

"Hello sugar, how was your day?" She said as she looked up from her note.

"Pretty good actually. I went with Twinkie, Reiko and Earl after school. I'm only here to grab a bite before they pick me up again."

"It's nice that you've made some friends here."

I opened the fridge, got out some food and put it in the microwave. I hoisted myself up next to the microwave.

My mom sighed. "Don't sit there. We do have enough stools to sit on." I obeyed like a good girl and sat down on a stool.

"Now your brothers are doing fine in Holland. They can handle everything there. Your father is fitting in here nicely. Of course it's all old news to him. Though there is some trouble heading our way. Nothing to be concerned about."

The microwave beeped and I got my food before my mother continued.

"My main concern is if you can handle this all."

"Mom, seriously I can adjust fast you know that."

"Yes sugar, I know. I was only curious. This is quit a lot. Moving to Japan, leaving your brothers behind, meeting new people and your father and I don't always have time to listen to you."

"I can handle it and I'm used to it. No big deal."

"Good. If anything is bothering you, you let me know, ok?"

"Sure." My mom got up and lef the kitchen after stroking my hair quickly. There I was, eating alone in the kitchen. I switched on the TV to have some distraction. After I finished eating, I went upstairs quickly and changed into a pair of jeans and a black v-neck sweater. A pair of jeans and a black v-neck sweater do draw a little less attention than a schooluniform.

* * *

Twinkie picked me up at the supermarket again. On our way to the centre of Tokyo we picked up Reiko and Earl. Twinkie kept talking about Han being down. Reiko and Earl were arguing on the backseat. It was funny to listen to since Reiko would talk in Japanese but Earl answered in English. Twinkie stopped the car a couple of hundred meters away from a gas station. Reiko and Earl got out. "And remember Toyo!" Twinkie yelled before Earl closed the door. He slowly drove to the gas station.

´How are your acting skills?" He asked while looking at me.

"Depends on what I have to do." He explained to me quickly while he parked the car at the gas station. Then Twinkie got out the car, said something to one of the guys who started to fill up the car and walked into the store. I got out of the car as well. I leaned against it for a moment, watching the guy filling the car up.

" Boy, it's hot out here." I rolled up my sleeves. The guy didn't say anything. Next to the tyres I could see Earl looking around the corner. I took it as my sign.

" Do you maybe have some water…?" I didn't finish my sentence before fainting. It was kind of hard not to react immediately on the voices around me. I waited until I heard Twinkie's voice.

"Girl, Jea, are you alright? Answer me." The next thing I knew was water hitting my face. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I got up slowly with the assistance of Twinkie and the guy from the gas station while the other guys looked at me.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

" Yeah. Sorry for the trouble." I said to the guy from the gas station as he helped me in the car.

"Okay." He said smiling. Twinkie got back behind the wheel.

"That went pretty good." He said satisfied as he steered the car onto the street again.

"But come on, the water? Was that like necessary?"

"Anything to keep it real." I laughed at seeing the grin on his face.

* * *

Twinkie had told me at school when Nikita would be at the garage to show me around. He also told me where I had to be. I had to be on the other side of the garage. Nikita was waiting for me outside the building on the other side. At least I was assuming this was Nikita since there was no one else there yet. She was leaning against Hans RX-7.

"Nikita?" I asked doubtfully. I was never that good when meeting new people. People never thought I was shy but on the inside I was quite nervous when meeting new people. Nikita turned around and smiled at me.

"Jeannette, right?" She said as she shook my hand.

"Yeah, that would be me."

"It's nice to get a fellow bartender. At least now I have time to go to the toilet without having to wait for Twinkie or Reiko to stop by." I snickered. Nikita knocked on the door. "Danny, open up it's Nikita." She yelled. It took a while but then the door opened. A not too bad looking guy was standing behind it. "Hey Nikita, a bit early aren't you?" "Yeah, Han asked me to show well I believe he called it the 'new monkey' around. She's going to help me behind the bar." She gestured my way. "This is Jeannette aka the new monkey." "Nice to meet you, I'm Danny. I'm the doorbouncer here." "Nice to meet you." I said smiling as I shook his hand too. I looked around the club as we entered. It looked kind of shady. It was quite dark and a bit dusty.

"Oh girl, don't worry. This isn't where we'll be standing." Nikita said laughing at the worried expression on my face. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a door. We walked through a back hallway. She opened up another door. I looked around this room. This looked more inviting. The walls had bright colores which made it look a bit sunny. There were couches and a platform to dance on.

"Ok, this does look better."

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" Nikita walked towards the bar and I followed her.

"This is were we'll be the entire night. The music is not too bad. Most of the people who come here are models. But you'll get used to it. The one advantage is that most of the drinks we serve are straight out of the bottle so no beer tapping. Do you have any experience?"

"Nope, well I can tap beer but that's out of the order here." I said laughing.

Nikita showed me around where all the drinks were standing. "And of course I'll be here with you the entire night so if you don't know anything feel free to ask. We do the occasional tricks with the bottles. Turn it around in the air and that kind of thing.' She showed me a few simple tricks after handing me an empty bottle. I was down to my third bottle when a door opened and Han strolled in. I wondered where he came from.

"Good you're here. Nikita, don't forget to tell her about the dresscode." He opened the door to the other bar and walked out again.

"Ah yes, do you have any dresses? And I don't mean the prom ones."

I ran through my wardrobe in my mind. "No, I hardly ever wear dresses."

"Well it 's one of the things Han insists on. Since most of the models come here in short dresses, skirts or anything else we would probably use as a scarf we have to wear the same. But don't worry, I'll take you shopping."

I followed her into the garage. The other door Han used surprisingly led to the garage. I noticed Han's car was back in the garage.

"Han, I need to take her shopping."

Han stepped away from the car he was working on on the bridge.

"Sure, take the black Evo." He threw the keys and to my own surprise I caught them mid-air.

"Are you kidding?" I asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding."

"Good point." I said laughing. Nikita and I got into the black Evo. I started the engine and backed up out of the garage.

"Now you better leave here with screeching tyres." Nikita said laughing. I hit the gass and we drove off with quit some speed. We ended up at a part of town I didn't know. It had all these small boutiques. It reminded me a bit of Amsterdam. Nikita took me into a small shop.

" Now this is where I mostly buy my clothes. At least for standing behind the bar." A woman entered the shop from the back. She smiled at seeing Nikita and said something in Japanese to her. Nikita answered back which gave me the time to look around the shop. It was small and full of clothes. Mostly on racks against the walls. I didn't think I had ever seen this much short dresses in one place. An hour later Nikita and I walked out. I was the proud owner of three new dresses and a pair of high heeled boots. When we were back in the garage I parked the car.

"I'll see you tonight. Meet me in the front around nine thirty. We'll have plenty of opportunity to change here." With that said Nikita left the garage. It was unusual quiet in the garage. As I looked around I noticed Han's car wasn't there. A feeling of disappointment came over me. I quickly shook my head as if I could shake the feeling away. I needed to get real.

* * *

_I'm not too happy about it, but let me know what you think anyway :D_


End file.
